Advancing through Fear
by Thewriternim
Summary: Chicago, 2030. "I become a wanderer fending for myself, fighting for myself and living for myself. When all this happened I was just a very confused new adult trying to take some time from a shitty job. And now I'm an adult who's trying to kick asses on her own" Follow Laura as she struggle to survive in a world where the demons rule and where the only the strong survive.
1. Prologue

I never thought I would curse in my life. Like when we are kids and we say it just to break the rules of that our parents made or to relieve a little of the stress that we've been amounting throughout the day. But right now it was like it had extended towards my speech becoming one.

As for getting to the naughty list I never had the guts to do it. But, somehow in this apocalyptic shit that's been going on, I just put that fear aside.

the shit in video games was far too realistic, with those damn good graphics like in the Last of us or the Walking dead, but one true wasn't covered. The fucking heroes were missing. Nor the SOS nor the Soldiers not even the most trained Squads could confront the walking dead, zombies or even apocalyptic creatures. Choose wish name you like really. I just like to call them ugly shits.

I wasn't all that bad-ass so I just survived without killing.

That was my first plan. That and avoid them at all cost. However that was deeming to be impossible.

Walking always in group was another. Didn't work out all that well actually… The discussions were never seizing and that bullshit about when humanity is in danger it will unite is as true as me having a dick in the middle of my legs.

So I travel sometimes with trained soldiers or some population who was strong enough to fend for the good of humanity gaining some experience in the camp. They would call themselves _The Rugs_ wish was pretty lame. I met some pretty good people in that group.

After almost losing my life trying to save a guy who I thought was the love of my life, _Oh! Naive 20 year's old girl,_ I become a wanderer fending for myself, fighting for myself and living for myself.

When all this happened I was just a very confused new adult trying to take some time from a shitty job. And now I'm an adult who's trying to kick asses on her own.


	2. Chapter 1- An enlightening Mission

**_South east of Chicago- 2018- Safe point 1_** ** _Morning_**

" _Report in the area 5. There's been an outbreak and we have soldiers who were shoot down_ "

Hearing the reports of the Military was as hearing a very bad sound play without the excitement of really feeling excited. The area 5 was a very restrict place filled by all kind of military bases however my excitement was only alive around 3am where I could listen to the Survey Corp reports. They were by far the most entertaining bunch of people I'd ever heard.

They were a well-known growing group in the branches and the street kids idolize them.

Lead by the Smith dude they were making progress in the Area 1, liberating some zones from the ugly shits infestation.

" _Commander Saude , What do we do? We are surrounded by thugs and those creatures. Our main squad was eliminated in a few minutes and right now we only have the yellow squad and the green_ " The radio was working quite well today. I could even hear the nervous breathing of the Squad leader over the report. They were in a rather shitty situation. If the area 5 thugs manage to use the ugly shits to attack the Garrison's zone then they were fucked.

" _Stay down. I'll send reinforcements right away. Do as I say_ "

" _But S… What's that! Oh my…. AGH"_ The sound become dull and the final contact was the agonizing scream of the captain.

" _Captain Lan? Captain do you copy?! What's happening_?!

The screams of the desperate commander seized the communication.

"Well, fuck. That was intense "I muttered taking my weapons and exiting the safe zone.

There was only one person who was as into this hobby as me. He leaved his group running towards my direction.

"Did y.."

"Of course I did. That some intense shit. They were fucked anyway"

"Do you think the yellow squad is still alive? They were in the far end of the building"

"Oh they were? They are desperate to find an exit, I see. However for what it seems, the main captain has died a few minutes ago they sure are losing their shit"

"Do you think the Surv…"

"Nah. Smith ain't that good of a man" I interrupted eyeing Michael with a very stern look "You shouldn't rely so much on those Survey Corp bunch. They won't help a guy like you"

"How do you know?" He asked harshly.

"I just do, ok- Now I'm going to find something to eat. I'm famished" I dismissed the boy with a wave.

"But Lau…"

"Bye"

..

"Here again I see, Laura" Mr. Gonzalez sassed gaining a smirk.

"Hai, Hai. I need some food for the week. You know the drill old man" I warned almost too bored to make a move.

"Ain't you traveling to area 4 today?" He asked gaining a glare "Don't glare at me Laura. I didn't say to anybody.

"Good. I don't want my movements being tracked. And yes, old man. I'm going to gather some stuff"

He just nodded taking the rest of the things inside putting them in a big bag.

"By the way how's Armin?"

My eyes widen. Oh my god I totally forgot about him.

I turned on the locator.

 _Finally, Laura! I thought you'd slept in._

 _"_ I'm sorry Armin. Forgot about our agreed hour"

 _I was excepting it actually. How about going now? Did you packed well like I told you too?_

"Yeah" I grabbed the bag putting him on "Thanks, Old man. Take care!"

"Be careful and stay out of trouble"

* * *

"Armin, how is the 5th area situation going? I only heard about the main"

 _Well, things aren't actually colorful to the Garrison's team. The military abandoned their positions and the remaining soldiers are still surrounded. The SOS gave the alert hours ago but the main police shot it down._

"Fucking Assholes"

 _Yeah, however th_ e _Recon Corp began to move a few minutes ago. It seems that they are siding with the Garrisons._

I passed the first perimeter with ease running at my full wit.

"Are you saying the Survey dudes went to help someone? Well, that's a fucking new deal. How about the Ugly shits? They can handle them right?"

 _Oh yeah. Of course, Laura! The captain Hanji Zoe managed to create a very new weapon and they are testing it today. As for the team they sent-_

"What? Who the hell did they send to make you so excited?"

 _The Special Squad group…. The group managed by Levi Ackerman._

"Well that _'s…_ Fucking impressive… I heard a lot about him in the Survey Corp reports"

 _His states are no joke, Laura. That and the choices he make to achieve the Recon's goals._

 _"_ I'm almost tempted to go see. However we have fucking work to do. Now which direction should I take Armin?"

* * *

 **4** **th** **Area- Old factory Mission**

 _Take right and… STOP_

"Geez, Armin don't need to yell"

His voice almost crushed my ears as I stopped by a door locked by a very old password device. It was night time and that terrified me.

"Now what? Old fashion way or you do your thing?"

 _The locker is far too old to have the worry about hacking into it. Just give me a second to see if you can indeed use force to break in._

I taped my foot impatiently.

 _Go ahead. However don't use to much force to not attract attention towards us._

"Yeah, yeah…You're such a party pooper "

I took my foot crashing the handle and twisting it to the side making the door move slightly.

"See it was not so difficult"

 _Now travel in small steps I don't think this factory is abandoned. As far as I know it could have undead people._

 _"_ Don't worry, Armin. I still can take care of myself"

 _It's better to warn you beforehand Laura._

 _"_ I know what I'm fucking doing, _Armin"_

 _Geez, I know. Turn left and go through that corridor. You should find stairs._

I grabbed the gun with my left hand and walked rather calmly passing the first corridor eyeing everything that could be dangerous. The walls were old and full of humidity. Some of the ceiling had fallen off and some of the doors were slightly opened giving me an idea of how the previous appearance of the building was.

The stairs came a bit ahead.

"Keep talking Armin"

 _Is the great Laura scared?_

"You Little Shit. I'm not scared. I just hate this anticipation"

It was true. If something popped out right know I might scream bloody murder. I was never good with jumpy scares and the silence was enough to creep me out.

 _Ok. Now, turn in the second corner and entered the third room. That should lead you to the other side of the building._

"What do you mean should? Aren't you supposed to know this?

 _I can only access to the plant of the building before the apocalypse. I can't know if it has wreckage ahead. I'm a hacker not a prophet._

"You sassy little prick" I uttered opening the door.

 _Well thank you._

I eyed the room trying to find the other door.

"Armin, are you completely sure is this room?"

 _Yes, why? There isn't any door?_

"No, I can only find a room full of fallen shit"

 _Wait let me check._

He was furiously tapping as I waited patiently. Sounds of something walking catch my attention

"Oh my god" I muttered "Fucking fuck"

Three ugly shits were falling from the ceiling clumsily landing in my sides.

"Do you have any plan, Armin?"

 _You aren't alone aren't you?_

"What do you think?!" I hissed shooting the first one in the head.

 _Give me a second._

"I give you fucking more if you decide what to do!" I yelled shooting the other one on the eye making him cry in pain.

 _I found it! Get out and go towards the first ground. There's a passage in the old bathroom._

"You're … UGH! "I yelled running slamming the door against the last one hearing a satisfying crack.

I descended the stairs making my away towards the creepy bathroom not caring about the noise this time.

"Ok Armin now?"

I passed the bathroom half running getting to the other side faster than before.

 _Go towards the control room and turn the power on. I can lock the door from the inside. If it's not broken I mean. I just need to take some information up for the client and then you're free to go._

"I damn hope so"

The air was drier in this side of the building. Manly because of the ceiling being broken to the point where the stars can be seen.

The control room was in the far end and took quite a while to reach it. I closed the door looking for the energy re-generator.

 _Look in the far end by the big machine. It's usually by the second computer._

My hands found a black box with wires getting out from the sides. I opened it in a hurry.

"Armin the wires are all messed up" I panicked.

 _Connect the red first._

With shaky hands I gr _a_ bbed the wire and connected with the first end making a small zip sound.

 _The second and the third with the black and green one, mind the order._

I did what he said trying to control my breath. It passed so many time since the first job however the adrenaline and fear always struck me.

 _Are you done?_

 _"_ Yeah" I breathed.

 _Try to push all the buttons up now._

I took my fingers suddenly hearing the growls closing by

"Come on come on"

I pushed it up hearing a snap and a little spark making everything work.

The door closed with a click.

 _It worked, Laura. It worked. God, I was nervous._

"Damn, Armin" I slide towards the ground "You fucking kill me"

 _Sorry._

 _"_ No need. Now tell me where the hell do I click"

I uttered making my way towards the main computer.

* * *

 **Car- Traveling towards the 4** **th** **Area near the border.**

"God that nearly killed me! I never knew we could gather so much from a factory's computer."

 _That wasn't a normal factory. It contained information from the Police. The name Nile Dock pop out of it almost immediately_

 _Yeah, that man sure is followed._

"But wha _t_ impressed me more was the Smith's file followed by the custody of the Yeager Kid. Isn't it very convenient Yeager's father disappearance after the first case of virus spreading?"

 _I don't think Eren Yeager knows very much. For the looks of it his mom was killed when trying to save him and he, later on, was rescued by Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman. Grisha Yeager was a doctor so he must be looking for the antidote for the plague._

 _"_ Grisha was the main head of the Cure for Cancer wasn't it? His association with the medical investigation was the core of Nile's success in the military bases"

 _What's strange about this is if you remember well, the plague began in the far ends of Vancouver. Nile was in New York as the file implied but the 's location was unknown._

 _"_ For now let's just give the information about Nile Dock to the client. And then we figure out the rest"

 _Yeah._

 _I_ grabbed the wheel tightly sighing.

"The Yeager kid is our passport to know how the fuck did those things appear. And let me tell you, Armin. I'm going to fucking find out"


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1- Caught in our own trap

Chapter 2- Caught In our own trap part 1-

 **Armin's hideout**

Armin's room was a mess. And when I say mess it's almost an understatement. Behind that and the fact that he locks himself in his room using the remaining energy to help me with my works, I don't think he has the patience to clean it really.

"Ugh, Armin! It smells like someone died here" I slightly opened the window letting some fresh air come in to the room.

"Sorry" He yawned stretching his arms earning a few cracks "I put all-nighter"

"Putting that aside" I uttered seating in his work chair eyeing is baggy eyes "Did you do it?"

"If you're talking about hacking the military police's main deck, yeah I did it. However they don't have the information about Yeager's case in the computer's normal system. I couldn't access more than a few minutes or else I would be caught"

"Well that's fucking great. Do you want me to go and pass the information into a pen? I can get in and get out in a flash"

"No, no, Laura. They tried to track you once, remember? It took me a lot to make a diversion from you to another girl" He muttered dismissing my idea.

"What about trying the Survey dudes information?"

"Of course not, are you crazy?! With the genius Hanji Zoe there I would be caught in mere seconds" He whispered yelled making my eyebrows rise.

Some strings of his golden hair fell into his deep blue eyes.

"Well I could always…."

"Don't even think about it" He reprimanded "God, it's like I'm your conscience, Laura. Please take care of your safety more"

"I could tell you the same Armin. I mean look at yourself" I scowled "Have you been eating properly the food I bring you?"

He now glared-

"I'm eating fine thank you"

"Well, if you're done with your little argument here I would like to make an appearance"

I jumped aside looking behind visualizing a familiar man. Bob stood there with his arms crossed.

"Bob, don't do that. God dammit" I complained eyeing him "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I knew you arrived. I need a favour"

"You know full well that I don't do favors. Now if you mind I'm trying to talk to Armin here"

"And if I told you I might have the ticket for breaking into the Military's Central?" That perked my interest.

"You aren't shitting me are you? Because if you are, I won't have any problem in kicking your ass towards the 1th Area field" My voice came out rough and crude making the man gulp.

"I'm sure, Laura. The thugs have a passage underground that travels through all 5 Are-"

"You mean the sewer" Armin stated making his presence clear.

"Yes I meant exactly that, _Armout" Bob_ sassed laughing because of his failed joke gaining a full glare from Armin.

"Wait. Are you telling me the only safe way to enter the Military's base is by the _sewers?!" I_ yelled.

"So Laura are you in?"

* * *

 **Military Police's Quarters- Sewers**

"This is fucking disgusting" I muttered shaking my foot from a plastic that glue itself on my boot.

 _This is a very bad idea, Laura._

 _"_ Yeah and let me tell, Armin. Your room smells worse than this" I uttered tightening the earphone to hear Armin.

 _Shut up. This isn't the time for your remarks._

 _"_ Are you still talking with that freak?"

I groaned turning towards Bob's voice.

"Remember me again why the hell did I complied with you coming? And yes, Freak nº2. Armin's here and he's our only key to travel around. So now do me a favor and shut the fuck up" I said flashing him a glare "Unless you want me to do it for you"

"N.. No I'm good" He replied.

"Good. Now Armin, can you give me our location. We've been walking for hours now"

The pipes looked the same no matter how much distance we've traveled.

 _Right now you're behind the first fence. You should be able to get out in the second. After turn left and you should see three different directions. Take the right one. That one should lead you to the east side of the building. As soon as you exit the sewers you have to climb a window that leads to one of the cadet's wings. There, you're going to try and steal a uniform because when I set the alarm in the weapon's garage in the courtyard you have to go unnoticed. You and that prick Bob._

I grinned enjoying hearing the curse sliding from Armin's speech. That was something new and refreshing.

"Come on Bobby Boy, let's dig some shit" I uttered climbing carefully out of that disgusting place.

My eyes travelled towards our surroundings. Everything was awfully quiet beside the noise that comes from one of the rooms where I could tell all the soldiers were now. Not all of them however that would help for now. I soon spotted the window.

"Give me a lift" I asked Bob that complied almost immediately "I'm going to open the window and pull you up"

The ground disappeared behind me as Bob lift me with ease towards the window just a few feet from the ground. I took a hairpin from my tied up from my chestnut brown hair leaving some strings free and pressed it against the look. I began to work cleanly seizing it with a click.

I opened carefully eyeing the inside looking for onlookers pleasantly surprised that there were none. I grabbed the stone and lift my body from Bob's grasp entering the room and putting my hand for the man to hold pulling him with some difficulty up.

 _Ok, now that you're in. Search for the uniform._

"For the look of the room this is a female's dormitory. I should be able to find something that's my size" I uttered "As for you Bob you can use the largest one"

And indeed I find the smallest thing I could master still folding the sleeves of the jacket. I grabbed Bob's uniform and threw it at his back making him flinch. After the threat of slating in throat if he looked at me dressing he became very weary of me.

I searched for weapons or something useful to use in the case of an emergency as the man dresses himself, lucky that the uniforms were unisex.

"Are you good to go?"

 _I'm will not set the alarm immediately so for the love of god go unnoticed. Travel with care for your own safety. We are in an all-new level here, Laura._

"I know. We will go for the source of noise and maybe we could get something to eat" I joked earning a sigh.

 _Most likely they will try to evacuate the building so I will tell you when I'm able to access the security program. And then you can take off. And, Laura, let me tell you. That uniform makes you look all mighty._

"Are you sassing me young mister? God, this unicorn makes me feel like I'm in the fucking Disneyland. What a crappy insignia"

Bob laughed earning a smack from me.

"Never had I ever heard such a thing. You sure are something different" He uttered rubbing his smacked head

"Let's go" I said grabbing in by the sleeve of the jacket.

 _I will contact you as soon as I can. Please be careful, Laura. Don't give yourself the luxury of relaxing among them. Push the emergency bottom if you need to._

"Hai, Hai."

 _ **End of chapter 2 part 1**_

 _ **Hello dear readers. I'm very pleased that someone's reading my story. Thank you!**_

 ** _Please feel free to leave some feedback. It's a way to bring an all new color to my story and to gain some experience from it. What do you think about Armin in this story? He's not directly involved in Eren's or Mikasa's life as you might noticed by now._**

 ** _I added a new Military branch that will be a very important asset later on so please stick to my story! (It will appear later on)_**

 ** _i promise it will be worth it !_**

 ** _Please leave reviews and don't be afraid to send me messages with some of your ideas. They may appear later on._**

 ** _Thewriternim_** ** _._**

 ** _p.s - The characters and the military branches all belong to Hajime isayama and the attack on titan's series. As for the plot and the oc characters are all mine._**

 ** _Special advice regarding strong language and strong themes such as death and adult themes._**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 Part of a bigger plan

_Part 2- Part of a bigger plan._

The hall was full of soldiers so we could pass as one of them without being asked our identification. We sat at the far end of the room in a table full of cadets. I was putting a very strong façade however Bob was having difficulty in blending in. He was as out of place as a fish outside the water slowly suffocating. It as a matter of time until he explodes, blowing it all.

I gripped his jacket in a warning being interrupted with a man entering the room with some other people. By the sound of it they were important.

"Attention, please" The man talked in a loud warning gaining silence and respect "Today we have here the Survey Corp's commander and corporal because of a security problem"

Bad day! My fucking luck got me in a room with Erwin and the Special squad dude. Oh god. We were tracked by the genius survey corps Lieutenant.

I took my arms from the table and took it to my belly pressing with hurry the emergency bottom.

 _I know, Laura. You have to get out as fast as you can. This was a trap!_

I looked at Bob pointing towards the door making sign to abort the mission.

His eyes widen almost earning the attention of the cadets from the Military police

 _I'm trying to contour Hanji Zoe's presence in the system. Gain some time and I'll launch something as distraction._

"What you're asking me is impossible!" I whispered as the commotion didn't die in the cadet's table.

 _Try it please. It's our only way. And please don't send the prick for distraction. I will only take a few minutes._

Me?! As a distraction? I'm in a very bad position and he wants me to reveal my face to the most dangerous branch? Well, aren't you a fucking genius Armin?

"Now everyone will join their Squad leaders to be taken the identification" Nile said making Bob eyes widen finally assessing the situation "And cadets make a line near the first window"

We didn't have any other choice than complying. I pushed Bob to the middle.

My heart was franticly moving at a very fast speed. If Erwin catches us is the end of my fight alone. Armin, come on!

Bob pushed me away when the instructor came hiding my face behind him. "We have to jump. If I pretend to push you from the window you'll be just a cadet who was kidnaped in the process"

"Don't be stupid. Grab someone with us" I hissed "One is suspicious. Armin isn't succeeding wining against the damn hacker"

 _Don't be stupid, Laura. You're in danger here. Corporal Levi is faster than you two. If you make a move they will know._ Armin hissed.

"Then hurry up!" I whispered yelled.

 _I'm trying!_

The line was shortening at a very fast pace.

 _I DID IT! I'm going to launch in 3-2-1._

A loud alarm irrupted in the building making everyone go wild.

"Please evacuate the building through the emergency rote" One of the instructors yelled throughout the mess towards the cadet "We have intruders"

However people were running wildly towards every direction. The Survey dudes were nowhere to be seen and the commander has evacuated.

We followed the cadet group till we could as I grabbed Bob's hand and jumped from the nearest window. Only to be surprised by someone jumping on me. I fell roughly on the ground banging my head in the process.

I got up trying to fend for myself only to be roughly sent to the ground again.

"Don't try to get up, it's useless" A girl's voice said "Eren, call the corporal. I caught it."

My eyes widen. Eren as in Eren Yeager?

I smirked. The fools brought out the thing I wanted.

I spit some of the blood that was gathering in my mouth, getting up again catching the girl's kick and twisting it making her fall, not giving her the chance to retaliate.

"Don't you fucking dare kicking me, Trash" I growled "And do you know what I do to trash like you?" I asked making my way towards her and crashing her chest gaining a yelp and a very nice glare.

If I was dammed I was not going alone.

"Don't you dare making a move Yeager boy" I threated eyeing Bob the all-time.

"Bob make sure the Corporal Levi's squad is far. If he closes in we're dammed" I commanded "Armin are you there?"

 _Yeah, Luisa. However my location was uncovered so we don't have escape_

"That's fucking good to hear "I spat sarcastically "It was the damn Hanji Zoe wasn't it?

 _She is good. And I had to take you out of there so I discarded my location._

"Well, we have the Yeager Boy here. Do you want to make the questions or do I make them?" I asked eyeing the green eyed boy and restraining the girl behind my stare.

 _Give him the earphone, please_

"Be quick I still have my questions. I'll deal with this here" I warned demanding the boy,who was backing away, to make his way towards the me "Stop running away! And take the damn earphone!"

He took from my hand eyeing me with suspicion. Some guts he got there.

"Hello?" He uttered making his way towards the wall giving them some place to talk.

I eyed the girl that was glaring strongly at me.

"Who are you? And who is Armin?" She spat.

"I would tell you but you have to be patient. When your commander arrives I will be force to say it" I stated.

"Luisa they are here!" Bob yelled being kicked in the process by one of the man.

"See" I sighed towards her and lifted my hands in a form of surrender "Why, hello commander"

"You are the hacker?" He cautiously asked first making me laugh amused.

"I wish I was Erwin Smith" I uttered making Corporal Levi kick Bob.

"We didn't want to resort to this but if you don't talk your comrade will suffer" Corporal Levi started kicking him again making him yell in pain.

I then laughed and laughed and laughed.

"And that's supposed to bother me?" I breathed trying to catch my breath "God, Commander. I thought you were smarter than that"

His eyes twitched in angriness.

"I'm quite impressed with the skills of the hacker you're working to" Erwin stated making me grin.

"Well, Erwin. It's the contrary. Armin's working with me and if you were any smarter you would by now know that my mission was completed" I stated.

"You know we can't let you go now right? Your partner hacked into the military information. Side-tracked my best hacker and infiltrated you in the police's quarters to access our private information therefore we have to take you with us"

"Isn't it fucking great? For you, I mean" I sighed "Now tell your poppy to let go off Bob"

"Levi" The commander said making Levi scowl taking is foot from the poor man's face.

"Where's Yeager?" The corporal asked eyeing the girl behind my foot.

"Talking with the fucking hacker you disgrace!" She yelled at him making me grin and the Corporal scowl.

Commander then laughed.

"Yeager!" The boy jumped lastly saying something to Armin. He made his way towards me handing me the earphone.

"Did you get something?" I uttered grabbing the earphone eyeing the commander.

 _Grisha didn't say anything about the plague. Eren doesn't know anything. They're as clueless as us regarding this matter._

It took me seconds to figure it out where this was going. I was stuck in a very bad situation, didn't earn anything from it and this was all part of the commanders plan. A very big laugh erupted from my mouth almost as abrasive as a storm.

"God , I underestimated you Erwin Smith. You're good" I said in a very mad voice "Do I really have a choice now?"

Erwin flashed a quick smile.

I extended my hands sighing.

"Will you take me now or should I come to you?"


End file.
